It's fine
by Willia
Summary: Tout va bien, tout va bien... Pas vrai ? Tout va bien, tout va bien... C'est vrai. C'est vrai jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne briser nos certitudes... [Janto, pov Jack, Deathfic mais tout public, OS]


Bonjour à vous !

On remarquera que ma pause cette fois-ci a été moins longue que la précédente… Désolée quand même pour l'attente. Je me suis rendue compte avec horreur que j'avais perdu une bonne partie de mon lectorat à cause de ma panne d'inspiration de quelques mois, mais comme je suis quelqu'un de naturellement optimiste (la bonne blague !) je vais continuer à poster, plus régulièrement j'espère…

Bon, à part ça voilà, Janto, homophobes dehors, pas de scène ni langage choquant (chose rare chez moi). Rien ne m'appartient etc. J'ai changé la mort de notre Ianto national, pour en faire une mort 'alternative' que j'ai laissé volontairement assez flou… Sinon j'ai un peu changé de mon registre habituel, je pense.

Cette fiction est pour **titinesister**, qui s'avère toujours être une oreille attentive quand je suis en panne sur une Janto, et pour **Mariposa**, qui devrait vraiment, définitivement, pour de bon, songer aux reviews…

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout sachez que **c'est du travail un texte comme ça**, même aussi court, et souvenez-vous que **notre seule paye est constituée de ****reviews**… Alors ne soyez pas radins de quelques minutes pour donner votre avis.

Désolée du blabla introductif.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Tout va bien, tout va bien »

C'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien »

Et je t'ai cru.

Toi tu pleurais si fort, et moi je n'y arrivais même pas.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien »

Ta voix n'était qu'un souffle, un souffle qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Tu m'as tout dit, tout raconté. Et tu pleurais tellement, mais jamais ta voix n'a tremblé. Moi je te regardais droit dans les yeux, et je crois que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que tu disais.

Tu m'as dit des choses terribles, mais c'était vrai alors j'ai acquiescé. Je ne t'ai pas interrompu.

Tu m'as dit que jamais je ne t'aimerais comme tu m'aimais, et j'ai acquiescé.

Tu m'as dit que je m'en sortirais, qu'il le fallait, et j'ai acquiescé.

Tu m'as dit que bientôt ça irait mieux, et j'ai acquiescé.

Tu m'as dit qu'un jour je t'aurais oublié et que c'était bien, que c'était comme ça que ça devrait être. Et j'ai acquiescé. Je t'ai cru.

Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais. C'était de bonne guerre.

Alors j'ai juste essuyé les larmes de ton visage, un peu machinalement, et je t'ai remercié. C'était de bonne guerre.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, m'as-tu répété.

Je crois que ma voix a un peu vacillé quand j'ai parlé :

- Tout va bien, ai-je confirmé.

Et je le croyais.

C'est à ce moment que tu as sauvé la ville, le pays même sûrement.

C'est à ce moment que tu es mort.

Un instant j'ai voulu te retenir, mais je me suis juste souvenu que tout allait bien et pendant quelques secondes ç'a été vrai. Pendant quelques secondes tout allait bien.

La suite est floue. Je crois que c'est Owen qui a ramené ton corps. On a suivi la procédure habituelle, on a congelé ton corps et figé tes données informatiques.

Tosh a beaucoup pleuré. Gwen et Owen se cachaient, mais je crois qu'ils ont craqué quelques fois aussi. Pas moi. Ce n'était pas par fierté, c'est juste que tout allait bien. Tu me l'avais dit, et je te croyais.

Un mois plus tard, Myfanwy s'est laissé mourir de faim. On l'a incinérée, avec le gant en cuir épais que tu utilisais quand tu la nourrissais.

Sept semaines après, Owen est mort. A sa demande j'ai fourni du Retcon à Tosh, et elle est retournée vivre normalement. Un minuscule instant, j'ai songé que rien ne serait arrivé si tu avais été là pour couvrir nos arrières. Mais alors c'était vraiment un instant minuscule.

Un an plus tard, Gwen m'a avoué qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre comme ça. On est allés dans mon bureau, et j'ai ouvert le dossier qui contenait les fiches du personnel. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ta fiche s'est ouverte et ton visage est apparu en grand sur tout l'écran. J'ai mis quelques secondes à te reconnaitre, tu sais. Je n'avais pas rouvert ce fichier depuis une année, depuis ta mort. Je ne me souvenais plus que tes yeux étaient si bleus, ni ton menton si… si Ianto.

J'ai fixé ta photo quelques instants avant de refermer ton fichier pour ouvrir celui de Gwen. On a rempli ensemble les données manquantes, et puis je lui ai tendu un verre d'eau et un cachet de Retcon. Elle les a posés sur mon bureau. J'ai levé la tête vers elle, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je la comprenais, ou du moins je pensais la comprendre. Elle a plongé la tête dans mon cou, et, sanglotant, m'a déclaré d'une voix hachée :

- Jack… J'étais là tu sais. Tu n'as jamais compris. Tout ne va pas bien.

Alors elle s'est reculée et a avalé le cachet très vite, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était épuisée et le Retcon était concentré, si bien qu'elle s'est effondrée sur moi quelques instants après.

Je l'ai portée dans le SUV comme prévu, en me demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Je l'ai ramené chez elle, jusqu'à ce que Rhys vienne la prendre de mes bras. Je lui ai donné son propre cachet de Retcon. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que ses mots signifiaient.

Je suis rentré au hub, et j'ai tenté de trouver le sommeil. A deux heures du matin, j'ai repassé la trappe de ce qui était plus ou moins ma chambre depuis plusieurs années.

Le hub, même inhabité, était bruyant. Les ordinateurs passaient en boucle des signaux qu'ils tentaient d'analyser, un engrenage dans le fond cliquetait en tournant sur lui-même, et Janet se plaignait sourdement dans le lointain. Si j'avais toujours apprécié cette inexistence du silence ici, aujourd'hui elle m'écrasait.

Je me suis dirigé vers mon ordinateur principal et ai ouvert le dossier du personnel, persuadé que la réponse se trouvait ici.

« Tu n'as jamais compris… Tout ne va pas bien. »

- Tout ne va pas bien, répétais-je à voix haute en ouvrant une fiche au hasard – la tienne.

Sur la photo de ton dossier tu étais sérieux, comme il était demandé mais il y avait ce fond de malice dans ton expression, comme un amusement dissimulé. Je me revis derrière l'appareil photo, quelques dizaines de mois auparavant. Tu venais de signer le contrat, le stylo n'était même pas encore posé.

_- Une dernière chose, Monsieur Jones…_

_- Ianto._

_- Ianto. Il me faut une photo pour le dossier informatique._

_- Le dossier informatique ? Nous n'avions pas cela, à Torchwood Londres._

_- Eh bien ici, c'est exigé. Considérez que c'est le patron qui veut votre photo en réalité, ai-je ajouté avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre le cliché._

Ce souvenir me fit sourire, en même temps qu'une toute petite boule se formait dans ma gorge.

Je repensai à mes discrètes mais régulières avances, que tu repoussais avec un demi-sourire et l'air d'en savoir plus. Je me remémorais nos premiers rendez-vous, ton humour subtil que je découvrais alors, et la boule dans ma gorge grossit très légèrement.

Si moi j'étais tombé amoureux de ton allure, puis que j'avais appris à connaitre et à apprécier ton esprit par la suite, il me semblait soudainement évident que ç'avait été très différent pour toi. Quand tu m'as rencontré, tu n'as rien vu de particulier en moi. Mais quand ton amour a pris, il l'a fait aussi violemment et soudainement qu'un brasier, et il t'a consumé bien au-delà de ce que tu aurais pu un jour imaginer. Je ne le pensai pas par narcissisme, mais bien parce que j'étais sûr, à présent, que c'était ainsi que ça c'était passé.

Et enfin, je me souvins de ton regard décidé et de ton visage fermé, le jour où tu t'es sacrifié. Je me souvins de tes paroles, de chacune d'entre elles, et celles de Gwen devinrent plus claires. Je me souvins de tes mains qui tremblaient, ces mains que je n'ai pas osé prendre. Je me rappelai tes lèvres bleutées, comme si tu étais déjà un peu mort.

_« Tout va bien, tout va bien »_

_C'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire._

_« Tout va bien, tout va bien »_

_Et je t'ai cru, bon sang !_

Sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, mes mains se mirent à trembler. La boule dans ma gorge devint trop volumineuse, et un sanglot bruyant m'échappa. Il résonna étrangement par la porte ouvert de mon bureau, s'éclatant contre les murs du hub comme de la peinture beaucoup trop voyante.

Mes larmes suivirent. Par dizaines. Tout ce que j'avais inconsciemment contenu pendant une année complète jaillissait sans retenue.

Parce que tout n'allait pas bien. Tout était loin d'aller bien.

Parce que tu étais à la morgue, du mauvais côté de la porte, et parce qu'en-dessous de ta photo il y avait deux dates séparées d'un tiret.

Parce que la photo n'était même pas si bonne que ça, parce que ce n'était une formalité et parce que le patron se fichait bien d'en avoir une, à ce moment-là. Et aussi parce que, de toute façon, c'est la seule photo que j'avais de toi.

Parce que je comprenais à présent que tu avais raison, quand tu m'avais dit que je ne t'aimerais jamais autant que tu ne m'avais aimé. Parce que si j'avais été mortel, je n'aurais probablement jamais offert ma vie pour la tienne. Parce que je sais que si mes mains avaient tremblé tu les aurais prises dans les tiennes, et que si mes lèvres avaient été bleues tu les aurais embrassées. Tu ne m'aurais pas non plus laissé finir mon monologue d'adieu, tu n'aurais jamais laissé les larmes recouvrir mon visage comme je l'ai fait pour toi.

Parce que oui, un jour je t'aurais oublié, et qu'à défaut de savoir si c'était bien, je savais au moins que c'était ainsi que ça devrait être.

Et parce que non, Ianto Jones, tout n'allait pas bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Mes mois d'absence ont-ils été un minimum fructueux au niveau du style et/ou des idées?

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.

*Willia appuie sur publier et va vite fait roupiller parce que c'est déjà le milieu de la nuit et qu'elle a cours demain*


End file.
